Trunks
Trunks (トランクス) is a protagonist in theDragon ball manga, and the animes Dragonball and Dragon balll Gt. He is the Humanand saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the Budakia and Bodakia he is called Kid Trunks, to differentiate with his alternate futer counterpart . Overview Trunks has his grandfather's lavender hair color, and his mother blue eyes. He has his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin, and his hair turns blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super saiyan. Present Trunks wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wears. Personality Present Trunks as a child during the Mahin buuu arc is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Futer Trunks grew up without Futer Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious.Trunks has a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father, and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refuses to respect someone he does not like, another trait he shares with his father. This is shown when he disrespects Goku when they first meet, and for a long time after, as Trunks believes he is not as strong as his father, and nowhere near as reliable. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action when holding off Majin Buu. He is shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents, and will not think twice about defending his family. Trunks tends to usually take control over the younger Goten stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and in between his battles at the World Martail Art Tournement, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insults his opponents. He does not act like this however during his battle with Goten, because Goten is his best friend or it could be because it is a battle he could possibly lose. Because of his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possesses a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and scientific-related knowledge from a young age, as demonstrated in the movie Dragon ball Broly when he correctly identifies what the Culture Tank equipment is used for at age eight, as well as correctly defining two-thirds of what biotechnology is (the only thing he was not able to answer is what genetic-engineering is). Biography Trunks was born in age 776 to Vegeta and Bulma, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. In his infancy, he was well-loved and doted on by his mother, but it appeared as if his father had little to no parental emotions towards the boy, such as Vegeta admitting to never hugging his son until he was eight years old during the Majin sage and telling him how proud he is to be Trunks' Celll games strongly imply that Trunks' conception was the result of a brief affair between his parents, as Future Trunks told Goku that Vegeta and Bulma's attraction towards each other was based on passion and loneliness. But after the Cell Games Saga, his parents' relationship improved and likely married, and they began raising Trunks together as a family. During Trunks' childhood, he and Vegeta developed a normal father-son relationship and Trunks idolized his father, who was strict when it came to his training but was fair to him and did spend time with him. The events of Dragon balll Z the history of trunks tell the origins of Future Trunks' story. Six months after Futer goku death, two andriods appeared and started causing chaos to the Earth. All thez fighters, including Future Trunks's father, Futer Vegeta, fought the Red Ribbon Rmy but were all killed, leaving Trunks alone with his mother, Futer Bulma. Thirteen years have passed since the deaths of Goku and the other Z fighters. Trunks is seen as a 14 year old boy being taught by a 23 year old Futer Gohan. Trunks asks Gohan train him so he can save whatever life is left on the Earth. Gohan begins training Trunks and he struggles to obtain the Super Saiyan transformation because he does not have the motivation yet. Tragically, Gohan is Later murderd by Futer Andriod 18 and Futer Andriod 17 , which however sparks Trunks' first transfomerd into a Super Sayain. Three years later, Trunks attempts to battle the twins, but fails miserably and is nearly killled. Six months later Future Bulma completes the Time machine and Trunks goes twenty years into the past, with hopes of finding a way to break the apocalyptic grip the artificial destroyers have on his future. Trunks goes through a lot of fights and uses Gohan's help. In Dragin balll Z, Trunks first makes an appearance in the series as his 17 year old alternate future counterpart. Upon arrival, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily deafeted by frezar with his sowerd and his father KIngCold with a powerful enery wave. He, along with the other Z Fighters, then await for Goku's return to Earth. Once Goku arrives, Trunks tells of the horors. He explains that in three years, on the morning of May 12 at 10:00 a.m., two tremendously powerful andriod will appear, kill all of the Z Fighters, and will reign destruction upon the Earth for nearly two decades. He also tells of Goku's death from a heart virus six months before the androids attack. After giving Goku an antivirus for the virus, Future Trunks takes his leave back to his time. The Androids Two years after Future Trunks' arrival, the present Trunks is born to Vegeta and Bulma. Initially, he was raised by his mother and his father periodically saw him while he and the rest of the Z Fighters prepared for the battle against the androids. A year later, Future Trunks returns to help the Z Fighters fight the androids. Future Trunks, along with the other Z Fighters, have the main roles of defeating the androids, and eventually the evil Cell. Category:Dbz Category:Chracter